


One More Chance

by Midnightcat1



Category: Superman: The Animated Series
Genre: Drabble, Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen, Tears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-18
Updated: 2019-04-18
Packaged: 2020-01-16 00:21:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18510115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightcat1/pseuds/Midnightcat1
Summary: Superman TAS Unity drabble. One more chance. One more chance to find humans for Unity to control. Reverend Amos Howell scowled and wandered Smallville for what seemed like hours.





	One More Chance

I never created Superman TAS.

 

One more chance. One more chance to find humans for Unity to control. Reverend Amos Howell scowled and wandered Smallville for what seemed like hours. He remembered viewing barren areas and returning to his master. Reverend Amos Howell recalled his tears after Unity struck him and knocked him down recently. His other scowl as he held his sore arm. 

Reverend Amos Howell eventually returned to Unity's tent. The corner of his mouth went up. One more smile. One more smile prior to Unity ending his victim's life. One more chance ended. Reverend Amos Howell was going to reveal many tears. 

 

THE END


End file.
